Naruto: Demon of Konoha
by BlackOni
Summary: AU fic. Naruto creates a mental link with kyubi, allowing them to talk at a young age. how is naruto effected by the kyubi's contant tries to make him stronger? does not follow actual story.
1. The Child and the Demon

Ok well here is a new fanfic I stared about what Naruto could have been like if the kyubi was able to talk to him at an early age. I'm going to be changing some events, and after the next chapter, I'm going to break away from the canon events for a while. I'm not sure when I might update as I am working on three fanfics at once right now. So please bear with me.

Chapter One: The Child and the Demon

--

The third Hokage stood over his heir.

"Make sure, they know, he's a hero…" The fourth sputtered. "At least, the demon, will protect him, he'll be, forced too." A small smile crossed the face of the dieing man. "Farwell, Uzumaki, Naruto." He spoke to his new born son, silently wishing him the best before he died.

The third Hokage closed Minato's eyes, and whispered a prayer for Minato's soul. Then walking over to the now crying child, he leaned down to pick him up, only to see a birth mark appear on his forehead.

The Kyubi raged against his cage, he yelled and screamed insults at the one who had put him here. He was humiliated, not only had a human defeated him, but he was now stuck in this child. He unleashed his chakra in every direction, but no matter how powerful it was, it wouldn't escape his cage. Eventually he realized in was useless. Then, he noticed he was not alone. Looking just out of his cage was a small baby.

"**The boy's soul?"** He immediately tried to attacked, but the bars stopped his claws just out of reach. "**Damn it!"** He yelled at the child, he continued to pound his claws against the bars, cursing all the while. Then he stopped, realizing it too was useless.

"**If only I could get to you! If only I could kill your soul! Then I'd have control of this retched form!" **He screamed, and as if in answer to the Kyubi's prayers, the boy floated closer. He laughed manically as his claw entered the child's head. Then he paused, the child was unaffected. His claw should have torn his soul to shreds, but instead it just passed through the child harmlessly. The Kyubi actually sulked.

"**I can't even do that!"** He started to turn around, withdrawing his claw form this baby's form.

Naruto had no idea what was going on. Having only just entered life, this furry giant was the first thing he'd seen. He didn't feel anything as the claw hit him, or retracted. So he reached out, and grabbed the end of the claw, with his small chubby hands.

Kyubi stopped. **"This child can touch me?**" He looked directly at the child, and noticed part of his claw was still in its head. The child's chakra flared, and suddenly let go. The kyubi finished withdrawing his claw, and watched in wonder as a scare appeared in between the child's eyes, a scare that outlined the tip of his claw. The child started to fade from the Kyubi's sight, returning to the outside world. But Kyubi could still feel him; still hear his cries, from both his mouth, and mind. He started to laugh.

"**So you made a mental link with me?"** He laughed. **"Amusing! Very well, if you can do this now, even subconsciously, then you could become powerful. I will make you powerful, and together we will make our enemies tremble at the mere sight of us**." His laughter filled the child's head, causing it to stop crying. **"We shall become a new demon together!"**

--

Naruto walked around the fair, everyone was starring at him weirdly, but he knew why. 'They really do hate you don't they?' He mentally asked his roommate.

"**I tried to kill them all! And I'd do it again if I weren't stuck with you!"** The Kyubi screamed at him. No one else could here the Kyubi's voice but Naruto; he could even shut him off if he wanted. **"I don't understand why we're here! Why aren't you running, or exercising, or practicing fighting? You shouldn't be acting so calm; you're weak enough as it is!"** Naruto sighed. The Kyubi always had a very narrow view of things it didn't like. But the one thing it new, was that Naruto was weak, and if Naruto wanted to be his container, he needed to be stronger. Kyubi would often tell him of how strong he will become, how others will crawl before him begging for mercy. Unfortunately Naruto wanted to protect people, not kill them.

"It's not like I'm only here for fun." Naruto spoke out loud, not worried about people over hearing. "I want to see some of the justu."

"**What use is justu? In all my life I only learn one justu, and that was when I was weak, and needed to escape from my enemies. Every other attack I just force my chakra at the victim, and watch as he's torn to shreds." **He started laughing manically at the memories.

"But you lost." Naruto countered.

"**What?!" **It screamed.

"You constantly tell me how humans are inferior to you in every way, even the strongest ones. But you still lost to a human, you lost to his justu." Naruto mused, and then noticed a ninja breathing fire. "Awesome!" He said in wonder as he ran forward to watch.

"**I lost to jutsu?" **Kyubi interrupted Naruto's enjoyment. The six year old child sighed.

"Look at him." he pointed to the ninja. "He's turning his normal harmless energies in to a large flame. But I wonder what you would create? Given that your energies normally hurt people." The Kyubi actually thought about it.

"**I see, so that's why I lost. Very well, we shall observe this jutsu, and you shall learn anything you can. If justu can make us more powerful, then I'll tolerate it."**

Naruto smiled as he return to the ninja who was now making shaped with the flames. Then he noticed Naruto. He didn't do anything but stare at the child, in those same cold eyes everyone else did. Naruto sighed and started to walk away.

"Hey freak!" Naruto turn and saw one of the villagers. He recognized him; he was one that beat Naruto as often as he could. Naruto immediate started to run, he wasn't going to give him a chance to catch him. "He's escaping! Everyone after him!" Several others started to chase Naruto. He ran around one corner after the other, pushing himself past his normal limits, he eventually started to lose them. Then he finally stopped, gasping for breath, and sat down in an ally way.

"**Looks like we got some training after all." **The Kyubi laughed at Naruto

"Shut up!" Naruto looked around; he hadn't paid attention to were he was going. But judging from the building designs, he was near the Hyuuga clan's homes. Naruto got up to leave when he heard the screaming of a child. Suddenly three ninja bearing thunder country headband ran into one end of the ally, carrying a screaming child. Then ninja holding her clasped his hand over her mouth. Naruto walked in front of them, not realizing what he was doing. The closest ninja attacked.

--

Hiashi ran in panic, Hinata had been kidnapped. With his Byakugan at full power, he ran everywhere, looking for any sign of his daughter. Then he found them. He continued to run towards them, even when he realized they had just killed another child. 'Damn it! They pay for this with their lives!'

--

Naruto starred at the ninja, and gasped in pain. Blood fell from his mouth and chest. The girl starred at Naruto in horror, there was a kunai buried deep in his chest. Naruto looked at the girl in desperation, his vision going dark. 'Is this how I'm going to die? Is this my end?' He thought to himself. 'How am I supposed to protect people like this? How am I supposed to become strong like this?' The ninja pulled his kunai from Narutos body, and immediately he started falling. The girl watched struggling against her capture. Her capture watched the seen in amusement. "Let's go." He started, "we still have to escape and dissect this brat." Hinata managed to free her mouth, and screamed.

The scream pierced the air, barely reaching the ears, of a near death Naruto. Then he stopped in mid fall.

"Huh?" The ninja's turned around. "What is that?" Naruto's body erupted in red charka, the malice and bloodlust that came with it sent shivers down the others spine. Hinata watched Naruto in horror then fainted, from the intense feelings erupting from him.

Throughout the village, ninja stopped what they were doing. "This can't be happening!" The Hokage spoke in awe at the chakra he was now feeling. "Is his seal going to break?"

The ninja's watched as Narutos chest healed rapidly, the hole filling so that there wasn't even a scare. Then before they could react, Naruto launched. He smashed his knee into the head of the ninja carrying Hinata. His head smashed against the ally wall, shattering his skull. His lifeless body then fell to the ground, still holding the unconscious Hinata. Naruto turn for the others, hatred in his eyes. But they were ready. Each in a battle stance, weapons in hand, they prepared to fight. The one furthest from Naruto then died, blue chakra erupting from his chest. The last ninja turned to see Hiashi running at him, he through his kunai but they were easily dodged, Hiashi ended his life just as easily as the last.

Naruto watched, kyubi's charka now gone as Hiashi turn toward him. Naruto slumped against the wall next to the life he had ended, next to the sleeping Hinata. He starred stunned as the ninjas cracked skull, the reality of what he'd done hitting him hard. His eye's unfocused; his whole body shook in fear.

"I…I, I just… killed…." He stuttered in horror. Hiashi watch Naruto concerned. 'Only a moment before he was ready to kill all the enemy ninja, now he was having a break down?' He thought, and then he remembered a similar thing happening the first time he killed.

Hinata opened her eyes, and she saw the dead bodies around her. Then she saw her father standing in front of her in relief. The she saw the other child who should have been dead. She watched stunned as he shook one the spot, mumble about how he'd killed some one. She got up, and to her fathers amazement she headed to the boy. She placed her hand on the boy arm.

Naruto stopped shaking; he looked at Hinata's eyes, the eyes of the child he had saved. He smiled at her, and scratched his head reassuringly. Hiashi walk over and picked up his daughter. He turned to leave then stopped. Looking at Naruto who was starting to return to his depression he spoke.

"Thank you, for protecting my daughter. The Hyuuga clan owes you a great dept." he bowed to a stunned Naruto. No one had ever thanked Naruto for anything before. He watched as Hiashi walked away, then several Konoha ninja arrived, Hiashi quickly explained what happened. The ninja looking grave walk over and pick up Naruto. He didn't even try to resisted, as they brought him to the Hokage's office.

--

Sandaime entered the room and looked at Naruto. He was no longer shaking, no longer in depression, but extremely confused. "I heard you were quite the hero today Naruto." He talked to the young child. Naruto looked up at the Hokage.

"He…he thanked me." He stuttered, still a little stunned.

"Of course he would thank you." The Hokage answered. "You saved his only daughters life." Sandaime place his hand on Naruto's shoulder. "I also thank you Naruto." Naruto's eyes widened. "Because you save the life of a precious person."

"Precious person?" He asked. Sandaime started walking over to the balcony, motioning for Naruto to follow. "Every villager is precious to me. It's my job to keep them safe; I would gladly give my life for anyone of them. Like you almost did." He waved his hand towards to village building outside.

Naruto looked at the large village, which in reality was larger than most cities, and wondered what it was like, to protect everyone.

"Old man?" he looked at the Hokage. "What was that power I used in the fight?" Sandaime frown for a moment, "you have a gift Naruto. You will to protect that girl activated that gift." He said simply.

"**Idiot that was my power you used."** The Kyubi answered at the same time. Naruto smiled at both answers. Then looking over the village, his smiled.

"I think I'm going to use that power to protect everyone." He looked at Sandaime, his face determined. "I'm going to become Hokage!" He cheered. The Hokage smiled at him and together they looked over the village that is Konoha.

'I'll take any lesson you give me. I order to gain strength enough to complete my dream!' Naruto silently thought to the kyubi.

"**It's about damn time! Your weak, but I will make sure your stronger then everyone!"**

**--**

Ok well that the first chapter. Not my best by far but a necessary start in my eyes. The next chapter is a six year jump. And takes place on the first episode of the actual series. After that's over I'll break away from canon events.

Authors Notes on new justu, characters, and other fun stuff:

New kyubi history: in this story the kyubi actually stated of as a normal fox, after gaining chakra controls it created a technique to hid from enemies while it gained in strength and eventually become the demon lord it is today.

Change in Hinata's kidnapping: I changed Hinata kidnapping to when she was six instead of three. I did this because no matter how I tried, I couldn't imagine a three year old Naruto saving her as I planed. Even the six year one I made it a little far fetched but owe well.

Naruto and kyubi's link: Naruto and kyubi can communicate through the new scar I put on Naruto's head. Since Naruto is all alone he enjoys talking to the kyubi on various subjects. It's of course a miracle Naruto wasn't badly affected by kyubi's direct influence. He is still alone and strived to be recognized by the people around him.


	2. Brutal Graduation?

Chapter 2 already, since I don't really have much to do this weekend I'm working on my fan ficitions. Though I admot I'm work much nmore on this one then my other at the moment. Anyways enjoy chapter 2.

--

Chapter 2: Brutal Graduation?

Naruto jumped in the air laughing, dressed in a dark grey jump suit, with dark red trimming.

"Naruto! You're not going to get away with it this time!" The two chunin behind him yelled. Naruto just smirked, he hit the ground and made it seem like he continued on, the chunin followed. Then he stepped out of a shadowed wall

"I didn't even try, to hide my presence." He laughed.

"**They're weak, what do you expect?"** Naruto frown. The kyubi thought everyone was weak, and pointed it out constantly. The only difference with Naruto, was that the kyubi was teaching him everything he new of survival, so he wouldn't be so weak.

Naruto stopped walking. He sensed Iruka sensei was close. Quickly he jumped over the fence and crouched down. 'Damn, why is he here? Shouldn't he be heading to class soon?'

"**With all the running you did around town, playing with you pursuers, he probably though he could catch you."** 'No crap,' He thought back. 'But he still can't catch me.' Naruto listened to the sounds around him, smelled all the smells, and sensed every bit of chakra. He new Iruka was only three feet away, on the other side of this fence. But if there was one thing Naruto could do, it was disappear.

Iruka sensei growled in frustration. "Were the hell did he go! I know he was right here, I could sense his chakra!" He looked over at the faces of previous Hokage's, which were now painted. "I'm not going to let you get away with this!" He continued to look for Naruto's hiding place. Meanwhile Naruto quickly ran in the other direction, making no sound, suppressing all his smell and chakra, he didn't even affect the blades of grass he was now running across.

'To easy!' He though as he jump onto the roof of the building in front of him. 'No one can fine me if I don't want them to!'

"**And who do you have to thank for that? If you were strong enough, you wouldn't need to hide yourself!" **

Over the last six years, Naruto was secretly training on the kyubi's advice. It had taught him how to heighten his sense of smell, hearing, and taste. It had also taught him how to trust your instincts in a fight, and hide every sign of your presence from enemies. It even taught him how to call on kyubi's chakra at will. Though after the incident form six years before, he hasn't fully called it out again. The malice alone would alert the entire town to its presence. The only thing kyubi couldn't help him with, was justu, aside from the kind without names or hand signs. Like the silent walk he was currently using. (See ending notes for details)

Naruto effortlessly jumped from roof to roof, even doing this he made no sound, disturbed not one grain of sand that was on the roofs. The art of silent walk had been the best thing kyubi had taught him. Unlike tree walking and water walking justu, which was learn through intense charka control, silent walk was something Naruto had made into instinct. Naruto had heard what to do, and what it was supposed to do, from the Kyubi. But given how Naruto couldn't control his chakra flow very well, Kyubi had recommended always using it until Naruto didn't even realize in was on. Of course this meant that for almost two years he couldn't walk straight.

--

Iruka sensei walk to his classroom door and opened it.

"Damn it Naruto, making me late for my own class." He muttered under his breath.

"How'd I make you late?" Iruka lifted his head and starred at Naruto, who seemed to be innocently sitting in his desk, as if he was there for hours. This of course, was not the case.

"I was chasing you through out the village, thanks to you painting the Hokage monument." Iruka answered sarcastically.

"If you were looking for me you should have went here first, I do have class you know?" Naruto smirked at him. "And I don't know anything about the monument." Iruka smiled evilly at Naruto.

"Is that so? Well I'm sorry to here you'll be cleaning someone else's mess off the mountain, after class is over."

"What!?" Naruto yelled jumping out of his seat. Several of the other students giggled at the look of terror on Naruto's face. "That's not fair! I only did it to…" he quickly clasped his hand over his mouth.

"**You're a fool." **Kyubi laughed at him.

"So! Since you have enough time to paint monuments, and lie to your teachers, you must be pretty confident about tomorrow?" The sarcasm was hard to miss in Iruka's voice

"Humph!" Naruto turned him head the other way. Iruka growled at him then said.

"Were doing a transformation test now! Even those who passed already have to take it!"

--

Naruto laid on his bed, eye wide open. "Tomorrow I become a real ninja." He said out loud.

"**And then what?"**

"What do you mean then what?! Then I get to go on a team, with a _real_ high ranked _ninja_! Who will strengthen _all_ of my current skills, as well as tried to make up for my lack, of other skills! I'll get to learn _real_ justu, and become _much_ more powerful! I'll get to go on _real_ missions, and get _real_ battle experience! I might even become a hero of the village, in my first year!" He stopped for a moment and thought of kyubi's point of view, then added. "By slaughtering my enemies and taking prisoners to be interrogated." The last was said with out his normal enthusiasm.

"**Sounds interesting, but will you pass? You have superior stealth skills, thanks to me. Your strength, speed, and reflexes, are also above most of your class, thanks to me. You ability to identify allies, and enemies, through hearing, and smell, is also thanks to me. But you have a hard time even learning small justu. It took you nearly 2 years to learn the silent walk; it had only taken me a week to create it."**

"Shut up fox!" Naruto rolled over in his bed. "I've learned almost every justu they have, as long as it's not clone justu I'll be fine."

"**And if it is?" **

"Then were stuck at the academy, or I'll have to find another way to graduate. And no, I have no idea what that could be?!" Naruto closed his eyes and tried to sleep.

--

"When you name is called, come to the classroom next door." Iruka explained to his students. "The subject with be clone justu."

"Damn it!" Naruto said out loud.

"Naruto, please refrain from swearing in class!" Iruka starred him down.

"**So what are you going to do now kid?" **Kyubi asked. Naruto ignored both of them.

Across the room, Hinata looked at Naruto worriedly; she could still remember the day he saved her. 'Try your best Naruto.' She prayed.

--

Naruto sat on the swing listening to the children talk to their parents.

"**You are weak." **The kyubi added coldly. **"You will always be weak, unless you listen to me. I can give you power enough to torture every teacher in the school! I can help you force them to make you graduate! I can help you destroy…" **Naruto touched his scar and severed the link, he was depressed enough as it was, and although hurting his teachers did seem appealing, he'd rather not listen through one of kyubi's rants.

He listened to two women talk about how he should never become a ninja because of kyubi, then Mizuki sensei showed up.

Hinata was holding her fathers hand, though he was as sullen as always there was a glint of pride in his eyes. Then she heard the women talk. Her father frowned toward them but did not interfere. Hinata looked at Naruto as they talked. She knew something was different about Naruto, something that made most people hate him. If not for the incident were he saved her live, she might have though he was a normal boy. She wanted to help him, to comfort him. 'If only I had the courage.' She thought as her father lead her away.

--

Naruto listened to Mizuki's advice with excitement, now caring the scroll to the woods he was ready to start. Then his connection with Kyubi was back. 'Sorry I forgot I did that.' Naruto apologized.

"**Doesn't this seem too convenient?"** Kyubi asked ignoring Narutos apology. **"This sounds like a trap."**

"Shut up!" Naruto yelled. He was in no mood for his pessimism. He took out the scroll and stated to read. After a while he mastered the first justu, and then Iruka showed up.

"Hey Naruto!" He growled. Naruto scratch his head in defeat. Having been training so hard, he didn't mask his presence.

"Oh man, I got caught." He continued to scratch his head. "Hey, hey, I'm going to so you a great technique so that I can graduate!" Naruto waved his hands in excitement. "If I show you a technique from this scroll, I can graduate, right?" Iruka's eyes widened in shock.

"Who told you that?!"

"Mizuki-sensei. He told me about the scroll and this place Mizu…" He stopped at Iruka's terrified look.

"**I told you it was too convenient kid."** Suddenly Iruka pushed Naruto out of the way, and intercepted several kunai.

"**You let your guard down!" **Kyubi complained to Naruto as the hit he ground.

"I'm surprised you found out about this place." Mizuki spoke as he landed on a tree limb.

"I see, so that's how it is." Iruka growled.

Mizuki looked at Naruto. "Naruto hand over the scroll." Naruto just starred menacingly at Mizuki.

"Naruto, don't let him get the scroll no mater what." Iruka ordered as he pulled a kunai out of his leg. "That's a dangerous scroll with forbidden techniques. Mizuki used you so that he could get a hold of it!"

'No kidding.' Naruto though sarcastically, as he prepared to fight.

"Naruto, Iruka is afraid of you possessing that." Mizuki explained, but Naruto was unaffected. Mizuki then laughed, "I'll tell you the truth. A rule was created after the incident that occurred 12 years ago. It's a rule only you don't know." Naruto continued to stare at Mizuki, trying to asses his weaknesses. "It's a rule not to say, that Naruto is a monster fox. In other words, you are the demon fox that killed Iruka's parents, and almost destroyed the village!"

'Is that true? Did you kill Iruka's parents?' He asked kyubi mentally.

"**Probably, I didn't ask my victims for names."**He answered sarcastically. Then Mizuki continued.

"You've been deceived by the village all this time. Didn't you think it was weird for everyone to hate you?"

'He talks too much.' Naruto thought.

"Everyone hates you! Even Iruka! Die Naruto!" Mizuki threw a large shuriken at Naruto.

'To easy.' Naruto though as he prepared to dodge the weapon. Suddenly he was knocked down. Looking up he saw Iruka had been the one to push him, down and take the hit. 'Idiot! Why did you do that, know your hurt even more!' He thought.

"Why…?" was all that came out of Naruto's mouth?

"Because were the same." Iruka started to explain; while he struggled against the pain, of have the large shuriken in his back. "After my Parents died, no one ever recognized me. Being the bad student I was, I screwed up a lot during class… because I wanted to get everyone's attention. I couldn't get anyone's attention when I was a good student… so I acted like an idiot. It was tough…" Naruto watched stunned as Iruka started to cry. "Right, Naruto? You were lonely, right? It was tough right?" Naruto stared to get up a little.

'I… I had no idea." He thought.

"I'm sorry Naruto. You wouldn't have had to feel that way, if I was more aware." Iruka finished. Mizuki started laughing.

"Don't make me laugh! Iruka has hated you since you killed his parents!" He yelled. "He just wants to get that scroll back!" Naruto clenched his teeth in raged, he pick himself up and stood in front of Iruka, staring at the ground.

"I knew already…" he said sadly. "I new about the Kyubi, and why everyone hated me."

"Naruto…" Iruka looked at him in sad realization.

"But!" Naruto looked straight at Mizuki in rage. "For hurting Iruka! For tricking me! For going against the village! I'LL NEVER FORGIVE YOU!" Naruto made the hand sign to gather chakra. "Mass shadow clone justu!" The clearing was filled with over a hundred Narutos, all converging on Mizuki. Iruka watched with pride, as they beat Mizuki to a pulp. His ear splitting screams filled the air.

After Naruto had finished, Mizuki's bones were shatter in both arms and legs, he had a skull fracture, and several broken ribs, as well as sever swelling on all areas.

"**Impressive brutality. You might have a chance yet." **Commented the Kyubi in Naruto's mind.

"He he, I guess I over did it." Naruto scratch the back of his head in pleasure. "Iruka sensei, are you ok?"

"Yeah…" He looked at his student with pried. "Naruto close you eyes for a second I have something to give you." Naruto closed his eyes and felt Iruka fiddling with his goggles, when he opened them again he was wearing Iruka's headband. "Congratulations, you graduate!" The Kyubi stated laughed in the back of Naruto's mind.

"**You really are a lucky brat! You got everything you wanted, you graduated, you got a new justu, and you almost beat one of your teachers to death!"** Naruto came out of his stunned looked and smiled at kyubi's comments.

"Alright time to celebrate. I'll treat you to ramen!" Iruka told him happily. Naruto was happy enough to kiss Iruka, but settle for tackling him to the ground with a hug.

--

Ok that's the end of chapter 2, and I know, it's mostly the first episode with a few changes, but the next chapter and all the ones after that will not be canon events, except if I decide to use the chunin exam.

Authors Notes on new justu, characters, and other fun stuff:

Silent walk justu: a jutsu developed by the kyubi, while it was still a low ranking demon, in order to escape his enemies notice. While eliminating the presence of sound, smell, and chakra, is relatively easy for animals, and higher skilled ninjas. evidence of there presence could always be found in footprints, disturbed dirt, smudges on rocks, moving leaves, and even ripples in water. The silent walk justu uses just enough chakra so that the user can stand, run, or jump on said items without actually affecting them. Similar to water walk justu, but a higher level. Naruto and kyubi both uses/used the justu, while hiding all evidence of their chakra use.

Naruto's new clothing: Naruto choose his new clothing on both his skills and the kyubi's request's. The kyubi's favorite color is red, and Narutos specialty is stealth, there for the dark grey jumpsuit is for stealth, and the dark red trim is to please kyubi. (Cause he can be real annoying if he wants to be.


End file.
